regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaise Zabini
Blurb to be written still. . . __TOC__ Blaise Maurizio Zabini Nicknames: '''Sexual Chocolate '''Date of Birth: August 25, 1980 Age: 27 Blood: Pureblood Alumni: Slytherin '98 Wand: 13", Chimaera Scale, Mahogany, Pliable Sexual Orientation: Straight-he surrounds himself with beautiful women Marital Status: Married to Allison Hawthorne Penis Size: 14in. Occupation: Freelance dark magic expert would be the easiest way to describe what he does. After years of growing up with and studying dark objects of many kinds, Blaise grew fascinated with them and was intent to figure out their secrets. He slowly worked out ways to discover just what spells and curses an object had placed over it, and then went the step further with figuring out the neutralize those spells. If someone has an object they think is protected by dark magic, for a fee he'll determine what magic is used on the object, and for an extra fee will neutralize it. Of course, the thing about dark magic is that as fun as it is to take it apart, it can be extremely seductive to learn how to put such things together. It takes a lot more than taking the magic of a dark object apart and poses much more of a challenge--and honestly, that's what Blaise lives for. He doesn't care for the money since he has more than enough. It's more the knowledge and the powerful feeling that comes from perfecting magic most could never really touch in the same way. It is not a widely known fact that Blaise creates dark objects from even the simplest day to day materials--robes, books, a piece of candy. But it isn't as simple as casting a few spells--truly dark spells require a spiritual component of some kind, and after a few tests, Blaise found that blood is one of the conduits that is easy to access and easiest to control. He started using his own blood and found the objects did what he wanted, but not quite to the power degree expected. It wasn't until he tried it with another's blood that he found the magic to really take hold. Because of this, if someone is contracts him to create a dark object, the payment he asks for is never monetary. For most tasks he's asked to complete, a vial or two of blood is the price set though sometimes it's a favour to be named later--but he's always looking for the next challenge an if someone poses it, he may ask for something more. One of the ways he stays off of the radar of Aurors and the Ministry is thanks to the law firm he owns, a property of a former step-father. He's researched past cases involving dark objects and loopholes that exist--he ensures the object itself can never be traced back to him, and never leaves any of the spells used in the creation as the last spell on his wand. He covers his tracks and doesn't ask what an object is wanted for so he can merely claim misuse later on if the need should arise. It also helps that his involvement with the dark arts has never been something he's outright stated or flaunts, but a quiet venture that only those who know where to get their information from find out about. Home: The Zabini Family Estate on the moors of Yorkshire Finances: Upper Class Household: Blaise lives with his mother, his mother's current man, his five sisters, his purebred horses, and a number of house elves. Family Mother: Aida Sandra Zabini Father: Elias Thomas Knightley, deceased Step-Fathers: Jeffery Lee, deceased; Jacoby Grey, deceased; Anthony Stone, deceased; Paul Mitchell, deceased; Tyson Connors, deceased; Jonothan Taylor, deceased; Harrison Greene, deceased; Oberon Peck, deceased Siblings: Alaire (17), Christabel (14), Elaine (12), Lacey and Sable (9) Pets: Not pets per say, but he does own a number of purebred horses. Other: A number of house elves, though Blaise doesn't really know all their names. Relationships with each: Blaise is rather close with his mother. For the longest time, it was only the two of them living in her family home, his father having passed before Blaise was even born. His mother is the greatest woman he knows, and often he finds himself attracted to woman with some of her traits--because of this, he plans to never marry. He'd hate to wind up like his father or step fathers who followed. He never cared that he didn't have a father, and looked at any man interested in his mother as a threat and a nuisance. It also bothers him way more than he lets on. He hates that his mother can't seem to stay alone, and fears that whatever it is she is doing to dispose of her husbands will be found out and the family name ruined. Over the years, she has married quite a few men, none of which lived terribly long, though a few were able to gain some offspring to carry on their bloodlines. He was never sorry to see any of his stepfathers go, nor was he terribly thrilled at the five little sisters that resulted from four of those marriages. However, in order to appease his mother and to stay her favourite, he dotes upon his sisters whenever he can manage, and spends a significant amount of time with them. He would never say they are close, but for the most part the five of them look up to their older brother immensely, and trust his advice. Click here for more information regarding The Zabini Family. External Appearance: Blaise looks more than a little bit like a classic statue. He has high cheekbones and a broad nose, full lips and a high forehead, often wearing an expression just about as warm as marble. He is coldly handsome, and rather tall and sleekly built. He's muscular but not to the point that he seems a body builder or even someone who works to look as he does--it all just looks effortlessly put together for him. Height: 6'6" Weight: 12 stone and 6 pounds Distinguishing Marks: Scar of his left ring finger from a Blast-Ended Skrewt, one on the back of his shoulder from when he was thrown from a horse during a polo match, a birthmark on his left ass cheek that resembles Snoopy Eyes: Brown Hair: Black n Nappy Style of Dress: Blaise wears very little outside of traditional wizarding garb. He owns robes and cloaks in almost every colour, though most are in cool but rich shades or soothing cremes. He dresses only in his finest and the most opulent fabrics and he also wears suits the same colours to accentuate his fine features and when robes would seem out of place. His favorite shirt is a tube top that says Dum-Dum-Diddly. Gait: Quick, long, fluid steps, always with his hands in his pockets, and each step seems with a purpose, doesn't stumble Stance: Never stands with his arms crossed or his arms hanging at his sides, normally will find something to hold or keep both hands in his pockets. Manner of speech: Blaise is not one for talking a great deal. He often stays silent in conversations and chooses his words carefully, speaking slowly and with an upper class stiffness that makes any humour of his very dry. He speaks so slow in order to avoid slipping back into the stutter that his mother worked so hard to help him overcome. Posture: Stands up straight, never slouches and keeps his chin tilted up just slightly. When sitting, he keeps his legs crossed and hands folded in his lap. Typical scent: Musky sort of cologne (only a little dab), earl grey tea, red wine, a hint of old inks and dust, and a faint almost coppery smell First Impression: He's very easy on the eyes. Most girls comment that they desire to "do him" or "have his children" Internal Political Views: Blaise is a blood purist through and through, something his mother taught him from before he could even talk. Five of her husbands, including Blaise's father, were lower level Death Eaters--men who never took the Mark, but gave any aid they could to the cause and upon each of their deaths, Aida did the same. Her home became a safe have to Death Eaters hurt on a mission or in battle, and she would heal them before they returned to the Dark Lord. Blaise felt that Voldemort was doing good work, though it was a bit misguided. He supported the man in the privacy of his own home and amongst his friends, but he never was so foolish or bold to publicly announce his beliefs. He supported behind he scenes, much as his mother did. He would send bits of information of happenings at the school to his mother to pass on--things that were interesting enough to seem valuable and worth a follow-up, but not so valuable that the Dark Lord might think him an adept spy. He avoided taking the Mark and being and active Death Eater by helping his mother care for the injured and providing funding for the Dark Lord and his tasks. After the Dark Lord's fall, he was relieved in the fact that he'd kept his allegiances silent, though he was sure many suspected. His home was searched more times than he could count, and their records poured through to find what they were spending money on. Everything was cleverly taken care of through both him and his mother though, and they could find nothing incriminating, and thus nothing to press charges. Even after everything though, he still believes purebloods to be the superiors to all others, though he knows better than to say it in the political climate that exists. Quirks/Habits: Never leaves home without wearing the ring his mother gave him when he was a boy, has his robes pressed every night, needs to have his outfit for the following day laid out before he goes to sleep, only wears black boxer briefs, takes tea every single day with his mother Magical Strengths: Dark Magic and the Dark Arts, Curses, Charms, Arithmancy, Magical History, Ancient Runes Magical Weaknesses: Magical Creatures, Potions, Astronomy, Divination, Defensive Charms, Transfiguration Strengths: Self-confident, diplomatic, sly, intelligent, doesn't worry of what others think of him, cultured, love of the finer things, loyal, keen observer, calm, quiet, attentive listener Weaknesses: Proud, blood prejudice, doesn't worry of what others think of him, extravagant, snide, a bit of a bastard, dry sense of humour, cold, player, lack of ambitions, decadent Phobias: Death Eater ties being found, his mother's murders figured out, having to really work for a living, aging ungracefully Philias: Magical history books, books on dark magic, fine wine, horses, tea Hobbies/Interests: Often found reading history books or books on dark spells, wine tasting, horseback riding, playing the piano, various forms of ball room dancing Favourite Belongings: The ring his mother gave him, a particularly large and well read volume of "The Complete Guide to Wizarding History" which grows automatically when new history is written, and the black leather and silver embellished saddle from his grandfather. A furry thong. Boggart: His mother as an actual over-sized Black Widow Spider Patronus: A graceful jungle cat Mirror of Erised: The girl he fell in love with at Hogwarts, but never got the chance to marry her. He thinks of her everyday. Amorentia Potion: Lemon, soap, ink, and crisp cotton Favourite Places: *The Manor Library - full of dusty old magic books, including many saved from collections from homes the Ministry seized, for he finds comforts in all the pages *The Stable - he feels most peaceful and at ease when riding, and will or has purchased each of his sisters a pony on their 11th birthday to try and give them something similar *Wineries - he enjoys tasting wine and expanding his knowledge on each to have a better appreciation for a truly fine glass *Beach - he enjoys the sun, the surf, and the sand--even if he may look a bit unkempt afterwards Secrets: *Worries he will become like his mother, or that is ruined for relationships by her *Has a stutter he's worked hard to overcome *Had Death Eater ties *Still in love with his long, lost lover *He would watch Draco undress *He couldn't help but compare himself to Dean in his years of Hogwarts *His favorite food is Popeyes *He wishes he were white like Draco History Blaise was born with silver spoon in his mouth, without question. In August of 1980, his mother welcomed him into the world and it was only the two of them living in the Zabini Family manor. She didn't work, but lived off both her family fortune and that of her late husband, so she spent all of her time with her son. It wasn't a shock to anyone when his first word was 'mum'. He was a happy and healthy baby, though very quiet. In September of 1983, Blaise's mother married for the second time to Jeffery Lee, but by November of 1985, the man had passed under the mysterious circumstances, just as Blaise's father had. At the time, Blaise was too young to think anything of it, and the man was only in his life for a short period of time that he wasn't overly effected. Then in May of 1988, she remarried again to Jacoby Grey, and Blaise served as the best man for the wedding. The two gave birth to Blaise's first sibling, Alaire, in December of 1990. Jacoby did not have long to celebrate their first child together though, passing in some unknown fashion in February of 1991. Later that year, in August, she married husband number four, Anthony Stone. Blaise was far from pleased that not only was his eleventh birthday overshadowed but so was his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. He was sullen and quiet throughout the whole of the wedding, but had managed a smile for the pictures despite knowing it wouldn't last. That September, Blaise started his first year at Hogwarts. Taking after his mother as far as intelligence and cunning was concerned, and having a strong sense of blood purity instilled in him, made him a Slytherin without question. Many of his housemates were either familiar, or their names were to him, children of the people his mother visited with and some guests to her weddings, some of their parents Death Eaters who'd often meet with his mother and speak in hushed tones. His years at school were rather markedly uneventful, only really punctuated with Death Eater activity and the coming and going of step-fathers. Because as he got older, his mother's habit for keeping her husbands around for short periods of time did not change, and neither did her company. After his first year, he was soon allowed to keep company with any who came to call, including those with Death Eater connections. He often saw families such as the Malfoys, the Notts, and the Crabbes coming and going, spending many of the visits just silently observing. At the start of his second year, in September of 1992, Anthony passed on. It was only a few months, however, until she was remarried yet again to Paul Mitchell in a December wedding. All through Christmas hols, Blaise didn't speak to his mother and certainly didn't bother to recognize Paul's presence. Another husband was not the sort of thing he expected as his surprise present when he got home and he was pissed. Even when he returned to school, he was quieter than ever, though offering scathing remarks to anyone who questioned him about it. In February of 1994, Paul and Aida welcomed Christabel to their family, another heathy baby girl. Blaise was glad to have missed the birth due to school, though was kind enough to the child when he did return home. That July, Paul also joined Aida's husbands before him as another grave marker and attributer to the Zabini family fortune. Blaise was not foolish enough to hope that he would be his mother's last husband. Her personality and habits told him otherwise, and part of him worried how this made him look amongst his housemates and friends. They were the only people that held opinions of value to him, but he knew even they must talk of it. He wondered when he would be made an outcast because of it. Luck would have it that he never was, mostly because he had always proven himself loyal to the friends he made, and it helped that his mother never was caught with what she did. In March of 1995, the sixth husband, Tyson Connors, became entrapped by Blaise's mother and they too had a child. In December of 1995, a few days before Christmas Eve, the family welcomed little Elaine into the family, which Blaise thought ruined his hols yet again though the thought was never voiced. By the next March, before they even reached their one year anniversary, Tyson died over dinner. That summer, before his sixth year, he began to see the Dark Mark that marred many of the forearms of those who visited his mother scarring classmates and housemates. He knew Draco Malfoy received his on his sixteenth birthday, and worried that he would be made to do the same on his sixteenth. His mother though, would not allow it. She held strong to the fact that Blaise would better serve helping her with what she did for the cause, and not in battle. He was not a fighter and never would be, being raised with only a woman's touch. To send him out there would mean certain death, and reflect poorly upon the Dark Lord. While he pitied those he knew forced to take the Mark, he could not help but rejoice that he didn't need to follow them. He recognized through history that men like Voldemort could not last forever, and the Mark would bring down anyone who possessed it, though of course, it made him no less loyal to those who did. During his sixth year, he watched as his friends grew more and more involved in activities for the Dark Lord, whispering amongst themselves, walking around with nervous airs. He knew trouble was brewing, and that they would be in the thick of it. While professors began leaving their posts to fight the war, Blaise stepped in to teach some of the younger years. He needed something to do other than sit around with people he didn't particularly like and when it was asked for some student assistance, Blaise happened to be in a good enough mood to oblige. Besides, it gave him an opportunity to give out detentions anyway. December of 1996 brought yet another wedding, this time to a man named Jonothan Taylor. Blaise hated the man from the start. He was a Death Eater supporter who had never taken the Mark himself, but tried to cajole both Blaise and his mother into getting Blaise to take it. The end of hols came none too soon in Blaise's opinion, because he was tired of hearing them screaming at each other at night, leaving him to tend to the girls and keep them content because their nanny had off. However, the end of his sixth year didn't prove much better. His seventh year was a rather awful one. Many of his friends had either graduated or not returned to school, and he was left to deal with the insufferable dolts who did. He didn't spend much time with others, eating silently and merely listening to conversation around him, only rarely attributing to it. Most of those left were people he didn't care to know, or share opinions left. Of course, he also decided to continue helping fill in for classes, finding it an adequate use of his time. He was just biding his time until the end, hoping his friends survived the war they'd put themselves in the middle of. Upon graduation, Blaise returned home. For the next year and a half, he helped his mother care for injured Death Eaters and hid those that the Ministry were looking for. He had been quiet efficient with spells involving curses and dark magic and was able to ward the house in extra ways while his mother cared for those who needed it. As time went by, he worked more and more with the Dark arts, becoming more adept with his control and soon began quietly offering his services to those who were willing to pay his interesting prices. His mother gave birth again in October of 1998, to a set of twin girls, Lacey and Sable. It became a challenge for both Aida and Blaise to keep the girls away from war and keep them safe. They were warded into their rooms at night when the two had work to do, not wanting them to stumble upon something they shouldn't have to see. Especially because then if they were asked about it later, they really wouldn't know anything. When the war's end came though in August of 1999, the Zabini Manor was one that the Ministry called into question. They did not outright seize the property as they had with many others, if only for their lack of proof in involvement. They hoped to find it through searches and looking through their expenditures but they found nothing. They also received nothing from any of the family, Blaise and his mother speaking for them, flawless in their accounts that Aida had been teaching to Blaise since he was young. She also had a feeling the Dark Lord would not always succeed, and had prepared them both for it. However, at hearing the downfall of many of his friends, Blaise did not believe them lost causes. He attended trials, visited them behind bars, and continued to be loyal after their release. He didn't care how it looked, since his background appeared as clean as a whistle anyway. He just wouldn't leave certain people to the wolves the Ministry had become. In April of 2000, Jonothan died mysteriously as well. Blaise thought that with six children and being a widower seven times would keep men away, and it did, for a while. Until May of 2002 when she married Harrison Greene. Greene ran his own Wizarding Law Firm and convinced Aida to let Blaise come work for him. It was not something Blaise was particularly pleased about, and he did very little while he was there. Still, being the step-son of the owner and President, he was made Vice-President, and upon Harrison's death in August of 2003, he was named owner. It was not something he wanted to do at all, so he just became a figurehead for the company, letting it be run from within by some very shrewd people he felt would do the job right and not make him look foolish. The company has proved a valuable asset to him and is one of the many reasons he can work as he does. And then again in September of 2005, Aida married Oberon Peck, one of the few men Blaise did not hate right away, though he didn't care for him terribly much since he was much too young for his mother--much closer to Blaise's age than her own. Not that it mattered, of course, because by January 2007, he was also history. Now Blaise spends his days as a man about town, attending social functions with his mother and occasionally his sisters when he is made to. Otherwise, he spends his free time at the Manor either riding his horses, reading, or toying with dark magics. Meta Journal: sonofawidow PB: Anthony Mackie Player: Ashley Category:Characters